


If I'm Being Honest I Ain't Over You Yet

by ficforthought



Series: Teen Wolf S4 porny fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Creeper Peter, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Man, Pining Derek, Porn with Feelings, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: The image of teenaged Derek in that vault, not even a couple of years older than when they’d become close in a way family shouldn’t, isunsettling. He’d been so young, desperate, innocent and eager to please, bringing back memories Peter’s been trying to push from his mind but they keep coming back and driving him crazy.This takes place during the events of S4 eps 2 to 4, referencing Derek and Peter's sexual relationship from before to fire to now.





	1. Chapter 1

Barely contained anger runs through Peter as he slams the loft door after the arrogant, money grabbing, mercenary _bitch_ who’s just gone away with a spring in her step at the promise of being paid an extortionate amount of money thanks to his fool of a nephew. He manages one quick breath before he inevitably gave in, “ _Are you insane_?”  
  
The pounding in his head’s drowning out his own voice as he rants at Derek, vocalising his concerns about how Kate found out about the vault, the stolen bonds and the ludicrous thought of him getting a job, all the while looking at the back of the younger man’s head. He’s irritated with himself that even in his _perfectly justified_ anger he’s having to make a conscious effort to look there and not allow his gaze to roam over Derek’s ever more tense, broad shoulders and strong back. He’s making sure not to look down to slim hips and strong legs, not to mention that _perfect_ ass. Before he knows it Peter is directly behind his nephew and grabbing his shoulder since the man continues to be stubborn, brooding and trying to ignore him as usual.  
  
“We got robbed, Derek, _robbed_!”  
  
As the younger Hale rounds on him, firmly grabbing his uncle’s wrist, Peter’s taken aback by the colour of his eyes. The growling roar aimed at Peter is nothing new, nor is Derek pulling away from physical contact. The roar’s no longer remotely intimidating, not since he had the red eyes of an Alpha, but this is strange, they’re almost the golden yellow of his youth, “Oh that’s a new look for you, what happened to your eyes?”  
  
The ashamed, even slightly scared look on his nephew’s face and the refusal to meet Peter’s eyes, however, is all too familiar. He’s seen the same look on Derek for years, ever since he was a teenager...the _first time_ he was a teenager, that is. A blink and you’ll miss it image flickers into Peter’s mind of that time, before he turns his attention back to the fully grown adult in front of him.  
  
“I don’t know, but I’m willing to pay to find out.”  
  
Curious doesn’t even cover it but Peter doesn’t get a chance to ask anything further because Derek’s once again walking away from him. It’s not worth pursuing the man at this point, experience has taught him that much so he just watches his nephew leave. Sighing, he leans on the table in the same spot Derek was just moments ago, the oh so familiar scent of him hanging in the air. Peter breathes it in then shakes his head, trying to clear the thoughts from the past few days but it’s futile, he’s not been able to get the image of the teenaged version of Derek out of his mind.  
  
The top priority has of course been looking for Kate and getting their money back, but the image of Derek down in that vault, not even a couple of years older than when they’d become close in a way family shouldn’t, is _unsettling_. He’d been so young, desperate, innocent and eager to please, bringing back memories Peter’s been trying to push from his mind but they keep coming back and driving him crazy. He’s itchy under his skin from being in a near constant state of low level arousal for a week, now.  
  
Derek’s grown into a stunning man, only improving as the years go by - he’s a Hale after all - and honestly Peter is still adjusting to that fact. He hunches further over the table as his mind is running a mile a minute, time a mere theoretical concept to him at this point. He lost six years of his life which makes the fact that he still wants Derek, but his nephew hasn’t shown any indication the feeling is mutual, all the more infuriating. He had no closure on the end of their relationship, such as it was. Even in his vegetative state he tried to warn Derek, to stop the pup getting hurt as Laura’s Alpha powers were healing Peter’s injuries from the fire and making him lose his mind at the same time. Part of him kept thinking it was only weeks earlier he’d held his beautiful nephew naked and sated in his arms, when in reality Derek had long ago moved on from their love affair, in fact he’s moved on _so_ much that he had no qualms killing Peter.  
  
He shakes his head again, best not to think too hard. It was in the past and ‘forgotten’ yet here he is, still partly stuck there whether he likes it or not, and he swings between the former and the latter on a frequent basis. He sighs, trying to let out some of his frustration but it has little effect. He’s had so many memories and _feelings_ swimming around it’s become suffocating. They come randomly, in no real particular order, sometimes chronological and sometimes not. The one constant is the familiar crushing feeling of jealousy of seeing a teenaged Derek next to Kate in the vault, which leads him to thinking about Paige, too. Before either of them, Derek was _his_ and his alone. His to comfort, his to guide, his to fuck and so much more.  
  
The dysfunctional relationship he and Derek share is just something that’s always been there, not just recently with forgiving the worst deeds simply because they were family as well as pack. As a child Derek’s hero worship of his uncle was a standing joke within the pack, the way he always wanted to tag along with whatever Peter was doing. He’d beg Talia to go running in the forest trying to keep up with Peter on full moons, which was always impossible since Derek had yet to go through his first change, snuggling up on his his uncle’s lap and being held against his firm chest by strong but gentle arms any chance he got, and later when Peter started to date, waiting for him to come home and hear all about it. It wasn’t until puberty hit Derek like a sledgehammer that they both became aware of the changes in his body and their mutual desires, that things began to head in a very non familial direction.  
  
Peter’s heartbeat picks up as he thinks back to some of the times he tried to do the right thing - yes, he used to do that frequently, thank you very much! - all the times he fought against his arousal and the pull he felt towards Derek that ran deeper than family or pack bond. The thinks about many failed attempts his nephew had at controlling the change with the triskelion and mantra, and how because of it, one of his most vivid memories is of the first of many, _many_ times he caused Derek to become a panting, trembling mess and come all over himself.  
  
Derek was fourteen, soaking wet from the shower in the boy’s locker room before that stupid basketball final the pup was so desperate to play in. Derek was practically sobbing in frustration and pain, on his knees looking up at his uncle with such desperate eyes that Peter couldn’t help the flare of lust he felt alongside distress. He remembers pulling the teen up off the floor and slamming him against the wall, bodies pressed in close and Derek fucking _whimpering and begging_ for Peter to stop the pain and help him gain some control, _”Please_ , Peter, _help me_ ,” the teen’s eyes were wild, not just from his true nature coming out but with lust, the older man could smell it on him, “do...something,” and really, who could say no to that? Something in him had snapped and he kissed Derek, hot and messy. Peter had - partially - intended to step back and they’d try the triskelion again, but instead his nephew moaned at the loss and pulled him closer, initiating a second kiss filled with want. Encouraged by the pup’s desperate sounds he’d slipped his hand into Derek’s shorts and distracted him from the imminent change.  
  
In the here and now Peter grips the edge of the table, still surrounded by Derek’s scent and that of his own arousal as his pulse thumps in his chest and fills his cock. His claws scrape the underside of the table as he tries to stop himself shaking. He’s always prided himself on his level self control under just about any circumstance, other people’s opinions and the events leading to his death and resurrection, notwithstanding, but Derek pushes him to his limits time and time again. Right now those limits were being tested in spades, sexual frustration added into an already volatile situation. He can’t take much more of this.

§

As much as Derek’s trying not to think about Kate de-aging him, he can’t help his mind taking him back in time to when he was actually a teenager. He can’t remember much of the second time but he certainly remembers the first, the good, the not so good… and everything that happened between him and Peter. He’s trying to relax and change this train of thought but his brain evidently hates him because as the fog of his brief stint of being younger again is very slowly lifting, he recalls with more clarity the words Peter had used as he came down the stairs, _“Derek returned to a teenager, one that trusted you_ …loved _you_.”  
  
Derek knows it’s a ridiculous thing to get hung up on, he’s an adult who’s moved on to adult problems, yet he still desperately hopes that while Peter was saying those things to Kate that the man was too caught up in his own monologue to see the truth in the words. Back then, despite being in love with Paige, then with Kate, Derek had been stupidly in love with with uncle as well. They were always close, for a long time Peter was his best friend and his closest confidante, even before they became _more_ , and he can’t get his mind off the more.  
  
Coming home to find Peter on the floor with an axe in his chest had terrified him. For a torturous few seconds he thought the man was dead until he reached where his uncle lay and saw he was breathing, “ _Thank fuck_ ,” he hissed through a lump in his throat, before he turned the man’s head towards him, “Peter! Peter, wake up!”  
  
Getting Peter conscious, upright, _shirtless_ and ready to burn out the poison is kind of a blur, but as Derek lights the blowtorch, he comes back to himself. He can’t help but take a little sadistic pleasure in watching Peter’s face contort in shock and pain, but it’s fleeting.  
  
“I need you to keep _still_ ,” he grits as Peter’s screams move his body.  
  
“Fuck you!” Peter spits.  
  
The younger Hale can’t help but snort, he’s not an idiot, he’s smelled Peter’s arousal around him the past few days and has a good idea what it’s all about, “You wish!”, as soon as the words leave his mouth, Peter freezes. Panic sweeps through Derek, his heart thundering in his chest and his hand starts to shake a little. He lowers the torch, not trusting himself not to burn into healthy flesh instead of just the wolfsbane covered parts.  
  
“Can we get this over with?,” Peter’s voice is like gravel and Derek isn’t sure it’s just the pain that caused it, “There are far more productive things we could be doing, Derek.”  
  
He starts up the blowtorch again, not missing the tiny flinch from Peter, “Just keep still, I’m nearly done,” he swallows deeply as he puts his hand back on the man’s firm, sweaty chest. He can’t help it when his eyes drift over the bare torso in front of him, he always did love Peter’s body. Tight abs and stomach, well defined pecs and nipples that he knows from experience are incredibly sensitive. He watches, mesmerised as a trail of sweat runs from the hollow of his uncle’s throat down the centre of his chest, hissing and spitting as it hits the flame. It brings Derek back to his senses and he moves away from Peter, “done,” he croaks.  
  
As soon as the flame leaves his flesh, Peter collapses on the floor. Against his will Derek’s body turns to look, his heart beating hard in his chest at the sight and sound of his uncle breathless, grunting and writhing makes his cock twitch in his tight jeans. He takes a few sharp breaths in through his nose to calm himself before leaning over Peter and holding out a hand to help him up. He’s a little surprised when the man actually takes it and Derek finds he needs to put a little extra effort in to taking some of Peter’s weight, using the table for a extra leverage while he stands the man up. After a couple of seconds of essentially holding each other’s hands, Derek pulls away, quickly. He feels like he should say something but his uncle speaks, instead.  
  
“He said was after you,” his voice is still raspy and breathless and Derek’s cock gives another twitch.  
  
Not wanting his body to betray him any further, he makes sure his trademark ‘Sourwolf’ face is in place before replying, “How does a guy with no mouth say anything?”  
  
Peter picks up the contraption the Tomahawk wielding maniac appears to have left behind and hands it to him, “With this.”  
  
Derek takes it from Peter’s hand, briefly investigating it before he registers the sound of Peter sniffing the air and letting out an amused, “Huh!” He looks up to find the man with that smug, arrogant smile plastered all over his chiselled face.  
  
“What?” he says, playing dumb. He can tell immediately that he’s not fooling anyone, especially not Peter who’s watching him with a mixture of arrogance and curiosity that he does so well, the fucker, taking a couple of steps closer towards him. Derek takes a step back of his own, then two, before his hip bangs into the table behind him. “So,” he says, “we should get this to the Sheriff.” Peter makes an affirmative noise in his throat but says nothing, he’s still coming closer and Derek tries not to feel anything as his uncle’s scent catches his nose, “Peter,” shit, he’s breathless all of a sudden, “let’s go.”  
  
“I don’t think we’re done here, yet,” Peter replies, making a show of running appreciative eyes over Derek’s body before plucking the communication device from his nephew. His voice drops in volume but the younger man hears it, anyway, “I think we have some unfinished business, don’t you?”  
  
Derek’s breath hitches as his uncle crowds him up against the table, his arms like brackets either side of his hips, close but not touching. He can smell the burned hairs Peter’s chest, the fresh sweat on his body from the combination of the pain of the wolfsbane and the blowtorch, and there, catching the back of his throat as well as filling his nostrils, the unmistakable woody and heavy scent of Peter’s arousal. _Shit!_  
  
“We’re done,” he rasps before swallowing around the lump in his throat as the older man drags a sharp claw from Derek’s temple down to his collar bone, “we were done a long time ago, Peter.”  
  
Peter’s eyes glow blue, the claw now drawing a lazy pattern across his chest, “I disagree,” he rumbles into Derek’s ear, causing the beta to shiver, “I can feel it.”  
  
“Feel what?” he replies before setting his jaw in defiance, meeting Peter’s eyes, not backing down.  
  
“Contempt, anger … I can hear your heartbeat thudding in your chest, pup. I can smell your guilt and regret … and your _arousal_ , just like back then. You still want me, admit it.”  
  
Derek shakes his head, “Shut up, Peter,” is all he manages before a hand is over his denim clad cock, cupping and applying gentle pressure, but it’s enough to have his hips jerk forward. He gasps and grabs his uncle’s wrist, pushing him enough that he takes a couple of steps back, but still with that smug smile on his face.  
  
“Oh come now, Derek, we both know you never could resist my touch for long.”  
  
“Get out,” he says with as much conviction as he can muster when he feels like his knees are about to give way. His heart is pounding with both anger and lust, he can feel his wolf growling in his chest.  
  
Peter lets out a small ‘tsk’ sound, moving his body back towards his nephew, “Is that what you _really_ want me to do, Derek?”


	2. Chapter 2

Derek looks over to the clock for what feels like the fiftieth time since he climbed into bed. 3AM, even for him it’s too early to get up and he’s not really had more than an hours sleep as it is. He’s exhausted and needs rest but there’s too much going on in his head, what with obsessing about finding Kate, trying to recall what happened to him in Mexico and trying to figure out what the fuck is happening to him _now_.  
  
Then there’s the _Peter_ situation. He rolls onto his back with a frustrated growl, knowing that allowing his thoughts to go down that particular path _again_ never lead to anything good. He’s had plenty of practise pushing the feelings down and pretending nothing ever happened between them, he can keep doing it...except for when he can’t, like now. He can’t keep his mind off how it felt to have Peter pressed up against him again, earlier, his heat, his scent, his words...his touch. Derek shivers and he knows it’s nothing to do with the chilly night and everything to do with the ghost of his uncle’s breath against his neck, the heat of his lips and tongue when he sucked the younger man’s earlobe into his mouth. Fuck, Peter always did know how to get to him, and what’s worse is that Derek wasn’t strong enough to stop himself from giving in. 

§

“Is that what you _really_ want me to do, Derek?” The words roll off his tongue, full of suggestion and sexy as hell, even if Peter does say so himself. He can see his nephew’s resolve wavering ever so slightly even though he’s probably not even aware of it himself...Peter on the other hand is all too familiar with it and what else can he do, but push?  
  
He licks his lips, smirking as Derek’s breath catches slightly and he follows the movement with his eyes before flicking back up to meet Peter’s. The older man is torn between catching Derek off guard, pushing his body back up against his nephew and going in for a kiss; and setting the pup a challenge by backing off, completely. He chooses the latter, taking a stride back, crossing his arms across his bare chest and raising an eyebrow.  
  
He watches as Derek blinks, catching on that it’s not a rhetorical question and an actual answer is required, “Fuck off, Peter!” he says, voice cracking a little.  
  
“Now, now, Derek, there’s no need to be rude!” he puts a slight mocking into his tone, one he knows will taunt, pushing buttons his nephew isn’t aware he has, “You were raised to respect your elders,” he uncrosses his arms and slowly wags his right index finger in Derek’s direction, “you used to show me so much respect, so much _love_. I know you still have it in you.”  
  
The younger man’s body stiffens and his jaw sets in what Peter knows as defiance. Derek’s hands ball into fists at his side, “You lost that right, Peter, how can I possibly respect you after what you did?”  
  
Peter has the good grace to feel a small pang of guilt, but whether it’s to do with their secret relationship, killing Laura or any number of other things, he’s not sure, and the feeling goes as quickly as it came, “Neither of us are whiter than white, Derek.” he throws back.  
  
Derek sighs, closes his eyes and it looks like he’s choosing his words carefully, “What do you want from me, Peter?”  
  
Heat instantly flares through Peter’s body and he allows a lecherous grin to spread across his face, “I want lots of things,” he takes a few steps closer, putting them back in the same position as before, Derek pressed up against the table, breathing hard but not pushing him away, “but right now, Derek, I’d really like to take a trip down memory lane and I think you would, too!” he angles his body towards the heat and pheromones coming off the younger man in waves and it only ramps up Peter’s arousal, especially when Derek takes in a shaky breath as their eyes meet. There’s a sense of triumph purring inside Peter’s chest so he continues, his voice as calm as his undeniable arousal will allow, “I saw the way you looked at me when I came down into the vault, Derek Kate messed with your age but I could see the glimmer of recognition in your eyes. I won’t lie, it took me by surprise seeing you stood there looking like...well, like _that_. Part of me wanted to push you up against the wall and devour you,” he gently grips Derek’s wrist, his dick twitching as he feels the pulse racing there, “I think part of you did, too,” he tilts his hips forward, just enough to make feather light contact with Derek, but enough that both can feel the other’s hardness, “I think you want that now, pup.”  
  
Derek swallows hard before speaking, his voice defiant but his breathlessness makes it difficult to take seriously, not that Peter’s ever really taken his defiance as anything other than a challenge, “Don’t call me that! You know as well as I do you manipulated me. You made me think it was what I wanted.”  
  
Peter can’t help but laugh, “Even after all these years you’re still convincing yourself that it’s all my fault,” the amusement is clear even to himself, “I simply showed you that your,” he steps closer into Derek’s body, snaking an arm around the man’s waist, turning his head so he can whisper right into his nephew’s ear, “ _desires_ weren’t unrequited and that all you had to do was ask.”  
  
Derek’s shiver sends a thrill down his spine and well as through his cock, knowing he still has this effect on his nephew makes him feel even more powerful. He slowly raises the hand not holding Derek’s waist and wraps it around the back of the man’s neck, holding him in place as he licks a slow stripe up his strong jawline to just below his ear before continuing his monologue, “If I recall correctly, you were the one that came on to me, Derek. You made the choice, you knew what you wanted, all you needed was my permission to go ahead. I gave you plenty of chances to stop but you didn’t. Oh no, you wanted more and more and _you took it_ ,” he noses behind Derek’s ear, _finally_ feeling a hot hand grabbing his hip before sucking briefly on Derek’s earlobe, grinding his hips harder, hearing the moan leave his nephew’s lips, “you begged for it like the needy pup that you were,” another roll of his hips, this time met by the sensation of Derek’s body leaning into his, a hand gripping his bare shoulder and fresh wave of arousal hitting his nose, “mmm, the needy pup that you obviously still are.”  
  
He pulls back to look at the younger man’s face. He has a pained look creasing his forehead, but his eyes are dark with nothing but lust. His bottom lip is slick and swollen where one side of it is caught in his teeth. He’s flushed and breathing heavily, a fine sheen of sweat is gathering in the hollow of his throat and before he knows it, Peter’s ducking his head and dragging his tongue across it, moaning at the salty and musky taste of Derek after all this time. He rolls his hips again making them both moan, then leans up, his lips only millimeters from his nephew’s, “Tell me, pup, what is it you want?”  
  
Derek’s response is not words, but a growl before he practically devours Peter’s lips. The ferocity of the kiss takes Peter by surprise, though not an unpleasant one. Derek’s tongue forces its way into his mouth, claiming it. Not one to be outdone Peter kisses back just as hard, his own tongue pushing back, biting at Derek’s lips, drawing another growl from the younger man which goes straight to Peter’s cock. His grip on the back of Derek’s neck tightens and he pulls, holding his nephew in place while he speaks, his tone commanding, “Say it, Derek, _tell me what you want_!”

 

§

Derek’s chest pounds, he can’t breathe under the weight of his arousal and the shame at his own lack of self control. It’s not like he’s been a monk since he and Peter were like this last time, he’s had sex and he’s jerked off when the tension got too much, but he’s better than this, damn it. He’s a man now, not a hormone flooded teen desperate to be touched...only in Peter’s hands it seems that’s exactly how he is. He’s shaking from the effort of holding back, he knows he should’ve pushed Peter away as soon as he came close again, but the familiar smell of his uncle’s arousal and his hungry gaze has the same effect now as it did back then. Humiliation burns hot in his cheeks as well as lust as he’s manhandled and made to look into Peter’s eyes.  
  
“I want...,” he rasps, barely recognising his own voice, Peter flexes the hand on his hip and Derek can feel claws against the denim of his jeans, “fuck, I want _you_!” Peter’s eyes flash blue and his growl makes Derek’s breath catch, but it’s nothing to do with fear, it never has been. His cock throbs and jerks, straining against his fly, “Peter, please!” he doesn’t even know what he’s pleading for...anything, everything.  
  
Peter blinks and for a few heartbeats Derek thinks he sees a look of disbelief, even uncertainty flicker across his uncle’s face, but then it’s gone, replaced by lust and a smug, satisfied smirk as he tugs at the hem of Derek’s t-shirt, pulling it off and dropping it on the floor, “Mmm,” he licks his lips, “it’s been a long time since I heard you beg, but I know you can do better than that.”  
  
Derek hisses with pain and pleasure as Peter pinches both of his nipples, clinging to the man’s shoulders for support, “Fuck you,” he says without heat, “it’s not like you never begged me, Peter. What would the pack have thought if they’d known?”  
  
“I never begged,” he says in a low growl, “I just let you think that.”  
  
Derek laughs, then, suddenly feeling a little more in control of himself and of the situation. He slides one hand up to Peter’s neck and the other to the man’s dick, running his middle finger up and down the shaft and enjoying the hitch in his uncle’s breath, “Oh really?” he cups Peter’s length and puts pressure on it with his palm and kisses his jaw, the stubble causing a delicious sting on his lips before he tightens both hands and whispers into his uncle’s ear, “I must have imagined you tied to the bed and begging fifteen year old me to fuck you, _obviously_!”  
  
Peter growls and bucks into his hand and Derek’s heart leaps in his chest knowing he’s won a small victory and he bites back a growl of his own, even as the older man is shoving him roughly back towards the table, “That was _once_!”  
  
Derek’s back collides painfully with the table and he lets out a grunt, about to complain but Peter is on him, pinning him with almost his entire body and the man’s hot, hungry mouth is on his. Part of him still wants to push the man away, not to go down this path again but then Peter circles Derek’s tongue with his own before sucking on it and the protest turns into a moan, instead.  
  
It’s been a long time since Derek was this turned on, he realises with a start as Peter wraps a clammy hand around his cock. The heat between them is causing sweat to drip down both of their bodies and he should feel disgusted, he vaguely registers, though the fact that it’s his _uncle_ who is now dropping to his knees and looking at Derek’s cock the way a starving man might look at a steak dinner should probably bother him, more. It does actually bother him, momentarily, he doesn’t even _like_ Peter most of the time.  
  
“Ouch, that hurts!” Peter says in a mock outraged tone, despite the fact he’s licking a stripe from the base of Derek’s cock all the way up the underside to the head, and the younger man realises he must’ve spoken out loud.  
  
“Peter…” he’s cut off by his uncle sucking the head of his cock into his mouth and doing sinful things with his tongue, “ung, I didn’t mean...”  
  
Peter pulls off and looks up at his with a warning in his eyes, “I don’t care,” his tone is harsh, as is the pace at which he’s jerking Derek’s cock, now. It’s almost painful but at the same time so good, and Derek can’t help but push into the tunnel of Peter’s fist, getting lost in the pleasure. He loses track of time, he has one hand gripping the edge of the table and the other in Peter’s hair, tugging his uncle’s head towards his cock. Peter goes along with it, removing his hand and replacing it with his mouth and Derek cries out with how good it feels - scorching hot, wet and just the right amount of suction. Every movement of the older man’s mouth is bringing Derek closer to the edge, animalistic grunts leaving his mouth with every thrust of his hips. He speeds up, holding Peter’s head in place as he chases his orgasm, but is shocked to feel sharp claws at his hips. Peter growls, the vibration of it down his cock makes his balls ache, then Peter suddenly pulls off, leaving him breathless, shaking and confused.  
  
“What are you-?” is as far as he gets before he’s being manhandled, his body reversed so that his chest is flush against the table, being held in place by Peter’s left - clawed - hand in the middle of his back. He feels his legs being nudged apart and Peter stands between them, two fingers of his right hand circling Derek’s hole, “No, wait, Peter,” he says, panicking slightly, “I haven’t done this in a while.”  
  
“Shhh,” Peter says, palming his ass cheek instead, “it’s fine, just relax.” Derek’s not so sure it’s fine, but then he feels kisses trailing down his neck making him shiver. Peter hums as he feels it, huffing hot, moist breath against Derek’s ear before licking it, increasing the shivers...exactly like he knew it would, the bastard. The younger man starts to relax as he feels the kisses trail from between his shoulders to his lower back, his hips jerking forward of their own accord, before he’s being spun again and pulled to his feet. Peter’s look can only be described as predatory, and as he almost barks out, “Bedroom, _now_!”  
  
Derek’s powerless to resist.


End file.
